Promiscuité
by Vladimir43ofMorgul
Summary: Lorsque Kakéru et Machi se retrouvent enfermés dans les locaux de l'association des élèves, les choses peuvent rapidement dégénérer...


**Notes de l'auteur : J'ai l'impression que les gens ne se rendent pas assez compte du potentiel de ce couple… **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**-Enfermés !-**

Machi contempla la pile de papiers devant elle, tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Après avoir vérifié pour la centième fois que tous ses calculs étaient justes, elle en conclut que le travail de comptabilité pour le compte de l'association des élèves était enfin fini et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle tourna la tête vers son demi-frère et accessoirement vice-président de l'association, qui semblait plongé dans l'étude de plusieurs documents administratifs. Elle fut peu surprise par l'expression sérieuse de ce dernier, mais ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionner. Sans doute avait-il l'air plus concentré qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

« Kakéru, est-ce qu'il reste d'autres comptes à faire ? »

D'une certaine manière, le fait que Kakéru soit dans une position hiérarchique plus élevée qu'elle au sein de l'association la répugnait. Devoir recevoir des instructions de sa part était assez déroutant, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient les seuls au sein des locaux. A cette heure tardive de l'après-midi, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas encore avoir fini leur travail de la semaine.

Kakéru leva un œil distrait vers Machi et tendit la main pour lui faire signe de lui donner les papiers qu'elle venait de remplir. Il les inspecta pendant plusieurs minutes, puis les posa en une pile nette sur un coin de son bureau.

« Ca me semble juste. Il ne te reste plus qu'à apposer le cachet de l'association dessus et c'est bon. »

Kakéru réprima un bâillement et Machi devina que son demi-frère était lui bien loin d'avoir terminé d'éplucher sa paperasse. Elle considéra un instant l'idée de rester elle aussi afin de lui tenir compagnie, mais le réveil mural indiquant dix-sept heures trente l'en dissuada. Elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de réviser les prochains examens. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Où est l'estampille ? demanda-t-elle.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était avec Yuki. Elle doit sûrement être sur son bureau. »

Machi trouva en effet le petit appareil entre deux piles de papier. Elle l'appliqua sur ses relevés de compte, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que l'appareil ne laissait qu'une trace blafarde, à peine visible. Croyant là à un manque de pression, elle appuya plus fort mais se retrouva avec le même résultat. Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Kakéru.

Machi lui montra la marque pâle laissée par l'estampille.

« Sans doute un problème d'encre, expliqua Kakéru. Je crois que Yuki m'avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Tu devrais trouver une cartouche d'encre neuve dans la réserve, à côté des pots de peinture. »

Machi hocha la tête et pénétra dans la réserve. Une odeur de peinture fraîche ne tarda pas à emplir ses narines et elle dut placer sa main devant son nez pour ne pas suffoquer. Elle eut beau chercher, une ne trouva aucune cartouche neuve.

« Kakéru, je ne trouve pas.

-Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il n'y en a une sur l'étagère, à côté du pot de peinture blanche.

-On dirait que non.

-Attends, j'arrive. »

Elle entendit la chaise du jeune homme grincer tandis qu'il se levait. Kakéru pénétra à son tour dans la réserve, et eut lui aussi le réflexe de se protéger le nez. Il examina l'étagère avec attention mais dut lui aussi se rendre à l'évidence.

« En l'absence du cachet officiel, la signature du président de l'association peut faire l'affaire. Rappelle-moi de demander à Yun-yun de régler ça demain. »

Sur ce, Kakéru fit mine de se retourner mais au même instant une bourrasque venant de la fenêtre ouverte souffla sur la porte, qui se referma dans un claquement sec. A l'intérieur de la réserve, il faisait noir comme dans un four. Kakéru et Machi restèrent un instant hébétés.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ouvrir la porte ? » dit Machi d'un air un peu agacé. La promiscuité et l'odeur humide de la réserve la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Kakéru eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Cette porte à tendance à se bloquer. Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où Yun-yun a été enfermé ? Je crois que c'est notre tour à présent. »

Machi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais j'ai cassé cette porte ! Elle devrait logiquement être réparée à présent.

-Oui, on a fait réparer la _porte_. Mais le verrou, lui, est toujours défectueux. »

Machi émit une sorte de grognement furieux.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Et tout en sachant ça tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir ? Et tu n'as pas pensé à prendre de précaution ? Tu savais pourtant que la fenêtre était ouverte, non ? »

Machi devina que dans la pénombre, Kakéru haussait les épaules.

« Vois le bon côté des choses. L'ampoule, elle, a été changée ! »

En disant ses mots, Kakéru appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une lumière jaune et bourdonnante se diffusa dans la pièce, puis disparut aussitôt qu'elle était venue. Machi eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux aux iris noirs de Kakéru, avant d'être à nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres. Elle devina que l'ampoule venait de griller… à nouveau.

« On dirait que j'ai parlé trop vite… le problème vient peut-être du système électrique, dans ce cas… »

Machi inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis agrippa Kakéru par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« KAKERU, TU N'ES QU'UN IMBECILE ! »

Elle finit par le relâcher, à bout de souffle. Elle commençait à se sentir mal et dut s'appuyer contre l'un des murs pour ne pas défaillir. Kakéru la poussa doucement dans le dos pour l'inviter à aller au fond de la pièce.

« L'odeur de peinture est moins persistante au fond, » argua-t-il.

Machi hocha la tête et s'assit contre le mur tout au fond de la réserve. L'inhalation de l'odeur de peinture l'avait sonnée et elle avait du mal à respirer. Kakéru s'installa à côté d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Kakéru se tourna vers Machi et l'attira contre lui. Croyant là à une de ses machinations tordues, elle voulut se dégager, mais réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Son visage se nicha contre son torse et Machi reposa ainsi contre Kakéru, dans une attitude de poupée désarticulée. Le nez contre sa chemise, elle respirait son odeur à la fois réconfortante et masculine. Kakéru n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'asperger de litres d'eau de toilette et Machi dut reconnaître qu'il sentait bon… un peu trop même.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'une trentaine de secondes.

Le rouge aux joues, Machi hocha lentement la tête et reprit place dans sa position initiale. Puis, se souvenant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le noir, elle murmura un timide : « Oui… merci. »

A présent qu'elle connaissait son odeur, il était facile de la distinguer de celle des divers produits chimiques se situant dans la réserve et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir pénétré dans un domaine intime qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Elle pouvait toujours sentir une chaleur réconfortante émaner de sa peau et faire écho à la sienne.

« C'est tout de même une drôle de situation, non ? » dit Kakéru au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Machi distingua dans sa voix une note d'inconfort extrêmement inhabituelle. La jeune fille se demanda combien de temps cette situation étrange allait durer.


End file.
